harvest_lunatonefandomcom-20200214-history
Housing
So you've moved onto the islands, but where do you live? Well, each of the islands are divided into lots of land that are subcategorized under an address. When your character is accepted to the island, they may claim an available lot of land on their home island to live. The occupied and free lots my be viewed on the Lots tab of the Inventories. Mystery Isle= Mystery Isle Sectors White: Cloyster Coasts Features: Easy sea access Good for: Businesses (Seaside), Ranching (Duck Pokemon, Watermounts) Yellow: Seviper's Pass Features: Main road, Plains Good for: Business, Farming Orange: Monument Plains Features: Plains, Gentle slopes Good for: Farming, Ranching Red: Widow's Point Features: Steep cliffs Good for: Quiet businesses, Dramatically waiting for your sailor to return one day. Pink: Arbok Arbor Features: Highlands, Pine forests Good for: Ranching (Bug, Pig and Chicken Pokemon) Purple: Shiftry Timberlands Features: High peaks, Pine forests Good for: Quiet businesses, Ranching (Goat, Bug, and Pig Pokemon) BluePolliwog Bog Features: Wetlands Good for: Farming (Grains, Hydroponics), Ranching (Duck Pokemon, Watermounts) GreenCapacious Copse Features: Forest Good for: Businesses, Ranching |-|Affection Atoll= Affection Atoll Sectors White: Cupid's Crest Features: Easy sea access Good for: Business (Seaside), Ranching (Duck Pokemon, Watermounts) Yellow: Smoochum Bay Features: Beach Good for: Business Orange: Fairy Knoll Features: Plains, Hills Good for: Farming, Ranching Red: Lover's Lane Features: Main road, Gentle slopes, Forest Good for: Businesses, Farming, Ranching Pink: Luvdisc Lake Features: Lakefront Good for: Business, Ranching (Duck Pokemon, Watermounts) Purple: Forever Forest Features: Forest Good for: Quiet businesses, Ranching (Bug, Pig, and Chicken Pokemon). Blue: Lake Charming / The Step Rivers (Short and Tall) Features: Wetlands, Lakefront, Riverfronts Good for: Business, Farming (Grains), Ranching (Duck Pokemon, Watermounts) Green: Hoppip Holt Features: Forest Good for: Business, Ranching (Bug, Pig, and Chicken Pokemon) |-|Rapture Retreat= Rapture Retreat Sectors White: Overture Coast Features: Easy sea access Good for: Business (Seaside), Ranching (Duck Pokemon, Watermounts) Yellow: Celestial Shoal Features: Beach Good for: Business Orange: Breezeway Flats Features: Plains Good for: Farming, Ranching Red: Downey Lane Features: Hills Good for: Business, Farming, Ranching Pink: Misty Moors Features: Plains, Gentle slopes Good for: Farming, Ranching Purple: Beetletoe Thicket (North), Spritely Stands (East), Everburrow Woods (West) Features: Forest Good for: Quiet businesses, Ranching (Bug, Pig, and Chicken Pokemon) Blue: Swanna Lake (West) and Ducklett Dive (East) Features: Lakefront Good for: Business, Ranching (Duck Pokemon, Watermounts) Green: Cadence Keep Features: Forest, Riverfront Good for: Business, Ranching (Bug, Pig, Chicken, and Duck Pokemon) |-|Amusement Archipelago= Amusement Archipelago Sectors Claiming a lot Is your resident new to the islands? Are they an old hand who thinks it's just time to move?Well, follow the instructions below to learn how to move in! New Members:Once you have applied for the group during an opening, and you have received an acceptance notice, you may comment back on the relevant Island deviation in the DeviantArt featured folder, with three plot numbers found on your island.Ex. Mystery Isle - 1: E6, 2: F6, 3: G6.If E6 is taken by another member who came first, you will be set on the second or third options you listed. Current Members:So your character is ready to move, huh? First, they will have to pay a moving fee. Transporting all your belongings and Pokemon isn't cheap, you know! Moving Fees: * Moving within your island - 15,000pd * Moving to a different island - 20,000pd Send a note to the group titled: 'I'd like to move.'In that note, tell the group which character is moving, to which island, and list three plots in order of desire. ex. Bobby is moving to Affection Atoll. Lots - 1: E6, 2: E7, 3: E8.If E6 is unavailable, we will move you to your second or third options.